Talk:Raidō Namiashi
Ebony Sword Shouldn't a section for "weapons" be created on his profile to show that he uses the Ebony Sword as a weapon? -- (talk) 14:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've added it, check again in 24hours. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 16:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I do not think they are talking about its name when they say ebony, but its material, and if that is what is intended in the article, then it is not very clear. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Current arc http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=697983 You can barely see their faces. It's too distant to say it's them for sure. Wait until next chapter. Omnibender - Talk - 23:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) partnership? I think that there's enough evidence to support that he and Genma are partners in the same sense as Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. --Cerez (talk) 22:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Me too. They're almost always together, even in that Genin Vs. Jonin OVA. I always thought those two are, like, best friends.--'NinjaSheik' 22:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. It's the same as Izumo and Kotetsu unlessI missed some official release. --Cerez (talk) 00:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::So, there are no objections whatsoever?--'NinjaSheik' 00:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have an objection, if you don't mind. Izumo and Kotetsu are literally always together —they have never been shown apart— and their friendship was clearly stated in the databooks. However, Genma and Raidō have been shown apart on multiple occasions —I think they've only ever been shown together twice in the whole manga— and nothing really points to a friendship between them. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:52, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, you do have a good point...--'NinjaSheik' 21:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough I suppose. But they've been shown together more than twice I believe. Either way it's not a big deal. --Cerez (talk) 23:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::When? Both were first introduced during the chūnin exam finals, but Genma was overseeing the exam while Raidō was guarding the Hokage, so they weren't together. Afterwards, we see them together while a part of Shizune's team during the Retrieve Sasuke arc. We see Raidō alone when he and Aoba act as back-up for Asuma and his team during their run-in with Hidan and Kakuzu. We see Genma alone during the rebuilding of Konoha after Pain's invasion. And finally we see them together again now, guarding the daimyō. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Slightly wrong information? Forgive me if I'm wrong here. If that's the case, feel free to just ignore this. I've just recently (as in since the end of October) become obsessed with Naruto again after a long hiatus. This site has been immensely helpful to me, and I love the effort everyone here puts into it to make the information as accurate as possible. My question has to do with this paragraph: "Raidō appears in Part II as a member of the Nijū Shōtai. In the anime the team is showing scoping out a known Akatsuki base where they accost an associate of the organisation. After stating that they would send him to Ibiki to be interrogated, they then launched a stake-out of the area." My confusion derives from the 'known Akatsuki base' statement. I've only watched the dub, but as far as I've seen, none of the teams dispatched to locate Hidan and Kakuzu ever went to an Akatsuki base(I'm not even sure if, at this point, Konoha knew where to find any Akatsuki bases). Team Asuma discovered and passed on the information that Hidan and Kakuzu were going to collect the bounty on Chiriku, so the various places we see all the teams go to are bounty stations, not Akatsuki bases. Should that sentence be reworded to eliminate any confusion? Wow, sorry for the wall of text for such a small nit-pick.-- (talk) 23:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Given that's where Team Asuma was headed I would say bounty stations instead of hideout. It shall be fixed.--Cerez365™ 23:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) no stats? and... Just making sure it isn't a mistake, also I can't see any techniques in his infobox, nor tools--Elveonora (talk) 20:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see any in his character particulars so it doesn't seem so.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::He's not the only one, other characters like Ōnoki for example have the same problem. It seems like a coding problem. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 21:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Looks like the macron.~ UltimateSupreme 07:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Team Asuma In the anime during the previous Chunin Exams, he was on a 3 man team with Kurenai and Asuma. A page should be made, I'd say. Same with a Team Ibiki/Hayate.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 19:18, December 11, 2015 (UTC)